Porque te Odio
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: "Sonreíste al ver cómo ella te miraba sorprendida. Comenzó a temblar, parecía que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier instante. - ¿Qué? ¿Por… por qué dice eso Vincent-sama? – Cómo finas dagas, filosas y cortantes las lágrimas desfilaron por sus ojos. ¡Qué escenario! - Es sencillo Ada-sama. – Dijiste con una sonrisa en los labios. – Porque te odio. " VincentxAda xDD


**Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. Fic sin fines de lucro! :P **

Posaste los ojos heterocromáticos sobre los distintos objetos de magia negra y ocultismo resguardados secretamente en esa habitación subterránea de la cual solo tú y ella eran los únicos conocedores.

Ella se había abierto a ti y te había revelado sus verdaderos gustos y pasatiempos. ¿Quién diría que tras esa mirada esmeralda tan inocente se escondería una bruja como ella?

Odiabas ese tipo de cosas. Te asqueaba el solo verlas. Pero habías decidido esperarla ahí, justo en esa habitación para dejar en claro que nunca en tu vida aceptarías a esa mujer y sus modas insanas y asquerosas. Así, podrías asegurarte que jamás cederías tu corazón a alguien como ella.

Pasaron solo algunos minutos, no sabías con exactitud si ella acudiría a tu llamado que habías enviado a través de aquella pequeña nota que le pediste a Echo que le entregara. Era de noche, algo tarde cómo para que una mujer anduviera sola. Pero la verdad es que tampoco es como si estuvieras esperanzado de verla ahí.

Por un momento te preguntaste si ella ya sabía la verdad que ahora posiblemente toda Pandora sabía: Tú eras el cazador de cabezas.

Ese mismo día habías ido a sacar a tu amo de aquel lugar y cabe decir que tu paciencia estaba mermando cada vez más como para que fueses sofisticado con los agentes de Pandora. Cosas cómo la muerte de Elliot no era algo tan sencillo y trivial y aunque trataras de disimularlo por dentro seguías iracundo con el duque Nightray por no haber evitado la muerte de su propio hijo.

Cómo iban las cosas y la promesa de tu amo, sabías que el tiempo en que se cumpliera tu deseo estaba cada vez más próximo a realizarse. Todo por lo que viviste, todo por lo que sacrificaste estaba tan cerca.

Por eso, sabías que ya no había necesidad de estar con esa mujer. No podrías obtener nada de ella. Por tanto, Ada Vessalius ya no te servía para nada. Y por eso, anhelabas verle, para poder poner fin a esta estúpida relación.

Pudiste divisar la silueta femenina descendiendo las escaleras, el sonido de sus zapatillas era más audible conforme más cerca estaba. Hasta que por fin, Ada estaba ahí, con su mirada esmeralda posada sobre ti. La última vez que le viste había sido en la mansión de Isla Yura, haciéndole perder la conciencia. Esa mujer te traía muchos dolores de cabeza. Pero te sentías más tranquilo ahora que estabas por acabar con esto.

- Vincent-sama… ¿Por qué me ha mandado a llamar con tanta urgencia? ¿Sucede algo malo? – Te preguntó ella confundida, pero su rostro denotaba un toque de preocupación.

Delicadamente acariciaste la mujer de hierro que estaba justo a tu lado cómo un instrumento de tortura y sonreíste internamente. Era hora de decirlo.

- Descuide Ada-sama… es solo qué… - Volviste tu mirada hacía ella. No querías perderte cada una de sus facciones. Oh… cómo anhelabas verla romperse, a esa frágil muñeca, y es que aunque sabías que ya no podrías mancharla en cuerpo cómo tanto deseaste, podrías implantar el odio en una mente tan limpia, tan inocente. Así es, harías que ella te odiara lo suficiente, ansiabas ver un rostro lleno de furia en esa mujer de miel, puesto que estabas cansado de sus sonrisas. – Me temo que no podré continuar con esta relación…

Sonreíste al ver cómo ella te miraba sorprendida. Comenzó a temblar, parecía que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier instante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por… por qué dice eso Vincent-sama? – Cómo finas dagas, filosas y cortantes las lágrimas desfilaron por sus ojos. ¡Qué escenario!

- Es sencillo Ada-sama. – Dijiste con una sonrisa en los labios. – Porque te odio. Odio cada fibra de tu ser, odio cada expresión tuya, odio tu aroma, odio tus ojos, odio todo de ti. Tu presencia me desagrada, no soporto más tiempo estar a tu lado.

Ella te miró, no había lágrimas, no, ya no, sin embargo el ceño fruncido en su frente, la expresión en su rostro…

Le sonreíste cómo siempre, para hacerla saber que todas tus sonrisas siempre fueron una mentira. Y con eso, la pasaste de lado. Parecía que ella se había roto puesto que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Suspiraste al fin.

Estabas a punto de subir la primera escalinata para salir de esa maldita habitación de una vez por todas sino es porque de pronto, sentiste un par de delgadas y finas manos cernirse entorno a tu vientre. Ella te abrazó por la espalda, podías sentirla temblar.

- Mientes…

- ¿Qué…? – Pudiste apenas preguntarte internamente. Podías oír los sollozos de aquella molesta mujer.

- ¡Mientes! – Gritó ella y su abrazo se volvió más fuerte.

- Ada-sama…

- No sé por qué haces esto, Vincent-sama. No sé qué suceda contigo en estos momentos que te haga mentirme así… pero recuerda algo… - Ella te abrazó aún más. – Yo siempre estaré de tu lado…

Al instante de oír estas palabras apretaste los puños con fuerza, a su vez que tus dientes, pero no pudiste contenerlo más. Te apartaste de ella de manera brusca y, enojado, le gritaste: - ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a decir algo así!

Ella te miró sorprendida por tu actitud.

- ¡No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir! ¡No lo hagas! ¡NO! – Apretaste más aún los puños con fuerza y la miraste molesto. La furia era algo que se notaba en cada fibra de tu ser.

Con paso decidido te acercaste a ella mientras podías mirarla retroceder. ¡Ella trataba de protegerte y te tenía miedo! ¡Qué estúpida mujer!

Siguieron los pasos hasta topar pared. Ella quedó acorralada por ti, ya que posaste ambos brazos a sus costados. No la ibas a dejar escapar. No ibas a aceptarla. Odiabas cada parte de ese amor que ella te profesaba, tan sincero, verdadero. La odiabas a ella por decirte aquellas palabras.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Le cuestionaste furioso, eras capaz de sentirla temblar frente a ti. Ah… que débil mujer. - ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en mentir? ¡Responde!

Ella sollozo. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y no paraban. Tú solo podías mirarla, más molesto aún.

- ¡Responde mujer!

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! – Te gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas no paraban y el tinte rosado en sus mejillas se había encendido a un rojo intenso. - ¡Por qué yo te amo!

La contemplaste abrazarse así misma mientras temblaba y lloraba.

- Te amo… - Repitió ella todavía insegura de abrir los ojos. – Y yo haría lo que fuera por ti…

Dejaste de rodearla. Tu mirada, de cierta forma se suavizo. Oh… pero que mujer tan cruel…

La tomaste, ahora más tranquilo, tus manos acariciaron sus hombros. Inclinaste tu rostro hacía el de ella quién seguía temblando, posaste tus labios a tan pocos centímetros de los suyos, pero viraste en dirección hacía su oído.

- Mujer tonta… - Le susurraste, al principio parecía que era una broma cruel por parte tuya. Sonreíste, pero no era una sonrisa cínica. No, esta vez no. Era algo floja… tal vez triste. – No puedes amarme sinceramente, no seas ingenua… si sigues así algún día conocerás las asquerosa y maldita alma que cargo todos los días y entonces, cuando llegue ese momento lamentarás haberme amado, lamentarás estar siempre de mi lado… mujer molesta… no me causes más preocupaciones y no te condenes… ¿Sí? – Y entonces le besaste, sobre la comisura de sus labios, y permaneciste algunos minutos, todo el tiempo que necesitases para despedirte de su esencia.

Ella estaba sorprendida. Se había quedado inmóvil.

Te separaste de ella para después darle la espalda e irte de ahí. Mañana sería otro día, un día diferente.

Sabías que ya no la necesitabas. Sabías que ella ya no te podría brindar nada.

Pero en el fondo, como un sentimiento que entibiase tu gélida alma, _tú deseabas_ seguirla necesitando. Habías creído que el decirle que la odiabas reafirmaría que tú no la necesitabas. Pero no fue una sensación alentadora, claro que no.

Y era por eso que la odiabas.


End file.
